


Solutions

by eerian_sadow



Series: Chocobo Races 2013-14 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Al Bhed, Challenge fic, Character building, Community: ff_exchange, Competence, Gen, chocobo races, knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku knows how to solve the newest problem to come up during training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wimblydonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/gifts).



> set sometime post-destruction of Home, but before meeting Yunalesca. this piece assumes that (like the players) the characters have to go out and slaughter monsters in order to increase their abilities and skills, and showcases one such moment.
> 
> for all Al Bhed translations in this story, i used the translator found here: http://nysa.cx/albhed/
> 
> see end of fic for translations from Al Bhed back into English.

Rikku's sometimes stereotyped as the "dumb" one because of her excited personality, but I never thought that was too fair to her; I don't remember seeing her that way in the game at all. She grew up as a member of the Al Bhed, so she has to be smart to survive and knows all about machina. In X-2, she's often telling Yuna about things.

So, I'd just like to see Rikku bein' smart and using her STEM skills. Maybe she's building or researching or something her own, or maybe she's explaining things to be someone else. Pairings, if any, are up to you.

 

“Why’s it so cold in here?” Tidus asked as they dropped their packs on the floor of the room he and Rikku were sharing. “It wasn’t this bad the last time we stopped here.”

The Al Bhed shrugged. “Something’s probably broken. It happens a lot out here in Macalania, especially if there’s been a storm.”

“Yeah? How do you know that?” He pulled the blanket off one of the beds and wrapped it around his shoulders.

“I helped fix things up when Rin sent them home for repairs for the last couple of years.” She knelt down next to her pack and began rooting through the pockets. “Sometimes it’s really hard to get us to leave Home and come to the mainland, so Rin brings things to us instead. He’s great with business, but not so much with repairs.”

“Is that why there are so many machina at the travel center in the Calm Lands? He’s packing them to take Home?” Tidus frowned at her. “And what are you looking for?”

“Tools. And yeah, probably. Though, there are a lot more important things now than fixing Rin’s heaters.” Rikku’s face fell for a moment as she thought of the damage that had been done to Home and to her people. Then it brightened a bit and she pulled a pouch out of her pack triumphantly. “Ah ha! I knew I hadn’t lost them! Come on, you can come help me.”

“Help you do what?” He followed as she headed out the door, blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

“Fix the heater, of course. We don’t want Yunie getting sick, after all.” She approached the check in counter and gave the young man behind it a smile. “E ghuf ruf du veq dra raydan. Lyh oui cruf sa frana ed ec?"*

The Al Bhed man smiled brightly in return. "Dryhg oui, Myto Kiynteyh! Ed'c paah dannepma cehla dra mycd ela cduns, pid hu uha luimt lusa vnus Rusa nekrd huf. Vummuf sa."**

"Dryhgc!"*** Rikku gestured for Tidus to follow as the other man led them into a back room.

“I only followed part of that,” he confessed. “What did he say?”

“I told him that I knew how to fix the heater and asked where it was. He thanked me and said it hadn’t been done because no one could come from Home to do it.”

“Oh, okay.” Tidus nodded. “I gotta find time to study more.”

“You can practice while we work. I’ll only talk in Common Spiran when you don’t understand, and you use as much Al Bhed as you know. Deal?” She gave him a smile that Tidus knew was only partly faked. 

“Deal.”

The Al Bhed man led them through a maze of boxes to a large machine that sat next to the back door of the travel center. "Rana ed ec, Myto Kiynteyh. Dra pylg tuun ec ihmulgat ev oui haat du caa dra uidceta uv dra ihed."****

"Dryhg oui. Cen Tidus yht E femm dyga ed vnus rana."***** Rikku opened her tool pouch and pulled out the implements she had packed. She laid them out neatly on the floor so that she would be able to grab what she needed easily.

The Al Bhed man left the room as she opened an access panel in the side of the heating unit. She smiled as she looked inside the machine. "Huf, mad'c caa fro oui'na kejehk ic dnuipma."*

**Author's Note:**

> translations from Al Bhed
> 
> * “I know how to fix the heater. Can you show me where it is?"
> 
> ** "Thank you, Lady Guardian! It's been terrible since the last ice storm, but no one could come from Home right now. Follow me."
> 
> *** "Thanks!"
> 
> **** "Here it is, Lady Guardian. The back door is unlocked if you need to see the outside of the unit."
> 
> ***** "Thank you. Sir Tidus and I will take it from here."
> 
> * "Now, let's see why you're giving us trouble."


End file.
